Lettre à une amie
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Elizabeth envoie une lettre à une amie pour lui raconter sa vie sur Atlantis depuis son accident...
1. Chapter 1

Lettre à une amie. 

Chère amie,

Ma grand-mère m'avait toujours dit qu'il fallait accepter de perdre quelque chose de précieux pour obtenir toujours mieux, jusqu'ici je l'avais toujours pris pour une folle quand elle me disais ça mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui tout est différent. Une stupide explosion dans la cité m'a fait perdre la faculté d'entendre. Voilà donc deux ans que je suis sourde et autant dire que dans les débuts, les choses étaient loin d'être simple. Comment voulez vous gouverner une cité lorsque vos moyens de communications sont pratiquement réduit à néant. Les premier mois j'ai pensé que cette explosion avait saborder ma vie, ma carrière. J'ai passé les deux premières semaines à l'infirmerie, mes tympans ne faisaient que saigner et suppurer, la douleur était intenable mais je gardais courage persuadée que les choses allaient s'arranger. Carson a tout tenté même l'impossible toutefois il a fallut à un moment donné qu'il m'annonce que je resterais définitivement sourde, pour moi ce fut un choc terrible, la descente aux enfers. Je me suis enfermé dans mes quartiers pendant près de trois semaines sortant uniquement la nuit pour me restaurer. Les grands patrons sur Terre ont jugés que je n'étais plus apte et m'ont retirés mon poste, lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre qui m'expliquait les conditions de mon renvoi, j'ai commencé à rassembler mes affaires pour rentrer sur Terre. C'est ce moment qu'à choisi John pour faire une entrée fracassante dans es quartiers me faisant sursauter lorsqu'il passa dans mon champs de visions, j'ignorais si il avait frappé ou non, il était là devant moi. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je me souviens qu'il me parlait et même si je ne l'entendais pas, l'expression qui se peignait sur son visage me faisait comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. C'est là que sur un coup de tête je me suis glisser dans ses bras, j'avais besoin de réconfort, je venais de me rendre compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Il a resserré son étreinte. Mon Dieu que ça m'avait fait du bien de sentir deux bras puissants se resserrer autour de ma taille. Il parlait je le savais car je sentais les vibrations de son corps contre le mien. Et puis il s'est détaché de moi et je me suis senti abandonné mais il m'a prit la main et m'a conduit à la table m'insistant à m'asseoir puis il s'est assis en face de moi. J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Je l'ai vu ramasser une feuille de papier et griffonner un mot dessus puis il me l'a tendu. Après quelques secondes j'ai enfin poser mes yeux dessus. Il me proposait de m'enseigner la langue des signes en échange de cours de danse. Je l'ai regarder perplexe comment voulait-il que je lui apprenne à danser alors que j'étais incapable d'entendre la musique. Mais avec le temps, John m'a démontré le contraire. il m'a redonné confiance en moi. Et en quatre mois je pouvais de nouveau communiquer avec l'extérieur grâce à l'intermédiaire de John et lui avait appris quelques pas de danse. Nous passions des heures entières ensemble entrecoupés des missions et de mes entraînements avec Teyla. Apprendre à me battre m'avait permis de regagner ce que j'avais perdu en équilibre et croyez moi l'équilibre est quelques choses de vraiment important. Pendant ses mois d'apprentissage j'en avais appris plus sur John qu'au cours de nos deux premières années de vie dans cette belle cité qu'est Atlantis. J'avais découvert que ses deux parents étaient mort dans un incendie et que c'était sa grand mère sourde qui l'avait élevé, qu'il avait une petite sœur auquel il était très attaché et de nombreuses petites choses qui pourraient expliquer son caractère. Un homme avait pris ma place à la tête de la cité et cet homme n'était d'autre que mon ex petit amis Simon cela avait d'ailleurs créé certaines frictions entre John et lui mais John ne voulait jamais m'en parler, éludant à chaque fois mes questions. En quatre mois je n'avais jamais parlé à Simon, il ne me rendait jamais visite et quand je le croisais, il ne savait jamais comment m'aborder à croire que j'étais une étrangère. Bon sang on avait quand même vécu cinq ans ensemble. Cinq ans ce n'est quand même pas négligeable ! Enfin j'en avais prit mon parti et puis j'avais John, Ronon, Rodney et Teyla. Ils faisaient des efforts considérables pour apprendre la langue des signes et moi je faisais des efforts pour oraliser. Le plus adorable était Rodney, ses tentatives de signer se soldaient souvent par des éclats de rire qui me faisaient beaucoup de bien. Un mois plus tard, je suis rentré sur Terre avec John par la porte des étoiles et je me suis exprimé devant la commission d'évaluation avec John pour interprète.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici enfin la suite et fin de cette lettre j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

Il m'avait redonné assez de courage en moi pour le faire. Il était temps que je récupère mon poste de leader. Avec réticence, ils ont fini par me le rendre, enfin à l'essai dans les débuts mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour moi. Pour fêter ça, John m'avait emmené dîner dans un resto de Colorado Spring, nous nous sommes installés à une table dans un coin discret car j'avais encore du mal à affronter le regard des autres. Nous avons dîner et beaucoup discutés. Puis il m'a également raccompagné à mon hôtel car nous partions tôt le lendemain matin. Et là sur le pas de ma porte je ne sait pas ce qui m'a prit mais je l'ai embrassée. La soirée s'était si bien passé que je n'avais pas eu envie qu'elle se termine sur se simple au revoir et à demain et autant dire que John fut terriblement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de ma part. Après se baiser terriblement passionné, il m'a regardé et demandé si je pouvais recommencer car il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Et là sans le vouloir je suis devenue rouge écarlate, en me voyant ainsi John a prit les devants et à répondu à mon baiser. Cette fois ce fut beaucoup plus doux et tendre. Puis quand il m'a dit Je t'aime, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles enfin mes yeux. La seule chose à quoi me serve désormais mes oreilles c'est à mettre des boucles d'oreilles. Après ses deux baisers, je suis rentrée dans ma chambre me coucher mais ce n'est qu'au petit matin que j'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil et moins d'une heure plus tard, John frappait à ma porte pour repartir sur Atlantis. Durant les deux semaines qui ont suivi notre relation fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange. Je venais de reprendre mon poste et j'étais surchargé de travail pourtant John était à mes cotés pour m'aider et me servir de traducteur mais nous ne passions que très peu de temps seuls tout les deux. Et pendant ses rares moments, les marques d'affection que nous nous portions l'un l'autre étaient rares et maladroites. Nous ne savions pas comment nous comporter. J'avais encore dans le tête mon échec avec Simon et John n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Tout cela à changer un soir, où envahit par des cauchemars terribles, il m'a rejoint dans ma chambre pour trouver du réconfort. Et c'est ce soir là que notre relation a vraiment débuté, nous n'avions rien prévu et pourtant tout c'est passé si naturellement. Nous avons vécu comme ça dans le plus grand des secrets pendant plusieurs semaines, nous étions si bien ensemble jusqu'au jour où Kavanagh nous a découvert. John lui a cassé le nez mais nous avons dû annoncer aux autres notre relation avant que cette fouine ne le fasse, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le définir et j'ai beau avoir horreur de dénigrer mes collaborateurs pour lui je ne peux pas faire autrement. Enfin bref, l'annoncer aux autres me terrifiait j'avais si peur et pourtant malgré mes craintes, nous l'avons fait et j'ai été surpris de la réaction favorable de tout le monde. Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'après tout ce que j'avais vécu je le méritais. Et je dois dire que encore aujourd'hui je les en remercie. Il y a aussi mon amie Teyla qui avait appris la langue des signes pratiquement aussi vite que moi. Nous pouvions de nouveau parler pendant des heures, partagées nos craintes et nos petits bonheurs. Et j'ai notamment appris qu'elle et Ronon s'étaient mis ensemble quelques jours après l'explosion. Car c'est Teyla qui aurait du être à ma place le jour de l'explosion mais voilà son peuple avait demandé son assistance et je l'ai remplacée mais je ne lui en veux pas, loin de là. Ronon qui s'était attaché à Teyla, terrifié a fait le premier pas vers elle. Moi qui n'avait jamais joué les Cupidon de quelques manières que se soit, voilà chose faite aujourd'hui. Le destin si cela existe est quelque chose d'étrange, une explosion stupide permettant à quatre personnes d'être heureuses c'est vraiment impensable et si ça ne m'était pas arrivé personnellement je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. La relation que je vivais avec John était unique, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec un homme de toute ma vie et malgré quelques altercations dû à nos rôles respectifs dans la cité, notre couple était à la fois calme et passionné, John me surprenait de jour en jours. Je me souviens d'un de ses jours en particulier. Nous étions début septembre, John et moi déjeunions au mess avec Ronon, Teyla, Rodney et Kate Heightmeyer. Et oui se brave Rodney McKay vivait une belle histoire d'amour avec la psychologue de notre expédition. Je suis sûre que cela vous surprend de la part de Rodney mais je vous rassure même si s'en a surpris plus d'un, cela lui a été bénéfique. Enfin bon je disais que nous étions en train de manger au mess quand John qui était, depuis le début du repas, étrangement silencieux, se leva brusquement et là il m'a demandé en mariage, j'en suis restée comment dire sonné. Il parlait en langue des signes mais aussi à voix hautes pour que tous le monde entendent, j'ai vu les membre de l'expédition applaudirent. Plusieurs mois ont passés, nous nous sommes mariés sur Atlantis mais alors que je me croyais la femme la plus heureuse des deux galaxies, un autre grand chamboulement va changer ma vie. Dans normalement deux semaines si tout se passe bien je vais donner naissance au résultat de notre amour. La nouvelle avait laissé John sans voix incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement mais aujourd'hui il fait de grand projet pour notre fils. J'espère que vous aussi, vous pourrez trouver le bonheur comme moi je l'ai trouvée parce que sincèrement, une famille vaut beaucoup mieux que n'importe quelle grande carrière.

Et c'est sur ces quelques mots que je vais vous laisser. Avec toute mon amitié.

Docteur Elizabeth Weir Sheppard.


End file.
